makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Captain Commando
Bio Captain Commando and his three faithful Commando companions rise up to erase crime from Planet Earth and from all the Galaxy in the future. But the futuristic criminals they have to fight are endowed with a secret, hidden, evil power. Many of them are Super Criminals, with abilities beyond that of ordinary mortals. The leader of all Super Criminals is Scumocide. Captain Commando fights against them thanks to his teammates and the Power Suit. Movelist Skill Cards *Captain Fire: Captain Commondo makes a gout flame shoot out from his gauntlet. This attack can also be used in the air, and reaches full screen very quickly. *Captain Corridor: Captain Commondo slams the ground with his fist creating a giant pillar of electricity. This move comes out VERY quickly. The button pressed determines the range at where the attack erupts, with L being right at Cap's position, M being one cm forward, while H is sweep distance. *Captain Kick: Captain Commondo flies forward with a flaming kick. Stronger attack buttons mean a higher arc of flight. Knocks down if it hits. *Commando Strike: Depending on the attack buttons you press, this move summons one of the following characters. Cannot be used after if any other moves that involve them, thus they must be offscreen first. **Ginzu the Ninja: Ginzu takes a swipe with his sword, this is NOT an overhead attack. **Mack the Knife: Mack spins around with his knives, hits very high, best used as an anti air move. **Baby Head: Baby Head in a humanoid combat robot shoots himself out as a missile. Spell Cards *Captain Sword: After summoning the Commando Squad for assistance, Cap and his three teammates create a huge energy beam that slices downward like a knife. *Captain Assault: Captain Commando dashes across the screen to hit the opponent. Last Word *Captain Storm: After signaling his crew, Captain Commando dashes at his opponent and attempts a flying uppercut. If it connects, the opponent is hurled through the air, where he/she is attacked by Ginzu, Mack, and Baby Head multiple times. Captain Commando finishes them off with a Captain Corridor as they fall back to earth. Misc. *Battle Intro: Captain Commando gets suited in his power suit and says “Alright Commandos, get ready for some action!” *Taunt: He pulls out a guitar and strums it. *Victory Pose: He gives a thumbs up and says “Good job Commandos. Let’s move out!” Winning Quotes Thank you for playing! This game has been presented by Team Shanghai Alice and Capcom! I hope that now you realize the true value of Teamwork. Compared to the forces of Scumocide, this battle was quite easy. Get up, go home, and tell 'em who defeated you! Vs. Self: It seems there are Doppelgangers around here! Stand your ground! Vs. Megaman: Sure feels nice being back in the Vs. series again, eh Megaman? Vs. Ryu: Don’t feel bad after all I am the original Capcom Mascot. Vs. Chun Li: Very good. More detectives should follow your example. Vs. Strider: Not bad but you’re not as good as Ginzu. Vs. Roll: You have completely changed your gameplay I see, rather than copy your brother. Vs. M. Bison, Wesker, Tenshi and Dr. Wily: Warlords like you will never succeed on my watch! Vs. Tron and Nitori: Excuse me Miss, but may I please borrow some of your creations to give a certain child a birthday present? Vs. Reimu and Marisa: Let’s represent our companies with pride! Vs. Iku: As you can see I too am quite an elemental master as well. Vs. Ruby Heart: So Ms. Heart, I heard Capcom gave you a game. I guess that means we haven’t been forgotten. Vs. Youmu, Vergil and Soki: Ha! My comrades Mack and Ginzu have blades that are vastly superior to yours! Vs. Icirin: Jojo? What are you doing here? You’re not owned…Oh, my bad. Vs. Mima, Yumemi and Shinki: Seems like even Touhou has characters that have been abandoned. Vs. Morrigan: Ah, the fan favorite Darkstalker. Pleasure running into you here. Vs. Felicia: Sorry Felicia, but Metro City’s a little too rough now for a concert. I’ll keep in touch though. Vs. Sakuya: Thanks to Capcom's homage to Jojo, I was more than prepared for your time stop. Vs. Mamizou: My apologies, Miss, but I can easily see through your disguise. Vs. Hong Meiling: Don't worry. I'll never forget your name, Miss Meiling. Vs. Demitri: Quite lackluster. No wonder you've never been given another spotlight. Vs. Guile: I'm pretty sure Charlie's still around. Last time I saw him, he and Cammy were with others on a Cannon Spike operation. Vs. Utsuho: Sorry, but I can't allow such a dangerous power to fall into the wrong hands. Vs. Sanae: Not bad. Keep it up, and you'll be a primary main character someday. Vs. Yukari: Aren't you a little shady to be Gensokyo's protector? I probably would've locked you away if it wasn't for your powers. Vs. Medicine, Wriggle, Mystia and Seija: I've heard you've been causing humans some trouble. Looks like you're going on a trip to court. Vs. Phoenix Wright: Now I know who to count on to speak for truth and justice. Vs. Batsu: Don't lose hope, son. You'll be back in the spotlight one day. I'm sure of it. Vs. Remilia and Flandre: I guess you haven't seen much action since your windows two. It shows. Vs. Hayato: Capcom really needs to bring you back. The future could use a swordsman like you. Vs. Dante, Trish, Gene, Viewtiful Joe and Amaterasu: Seeing you here really brings back memories....Oh, how I miss clover studio.... Vs. Shantae Do I know you from somewhere? Vs. Shantae: Do I know you from somewhere? Vs. Yuugi: What's it like being in your first ever fighting game? Vs. Tessa: We haven't seen one of your own game series in years. Vs. Satori: My mind contains the pride of Capcom. You can't handle it! Vs. Firebrand: A Monstrous beast like you never stood a chance against me! Vs. Anakaris: Too bad you couldn't make it back in MvC3. Vs. Amingo: So you’re the original character from MvC2…I suppose you might still have a future in the world of Capcom. Vs. Nue: I'm not afraid of you, fear-monger! Vs. Sonson: You are the granddaughter of the original Sonson? I admit I did not expect that. Vs. Kogasa: Not all superheroes need wacky gimmicks, ya know. Vs. Spencer: That's odd...I thought you were unable to jump... Vs. Hina: Justice is fortunate in of itself. Vs. Masamune: Maybe after this, your games will get more recognition overseas. Vs. Kasen: It must have be amazing making the transition from Manga to official game. Vs. Dan: I’m sorry Mr. Hibiki but I’m afraid your Dojo will never have a prosperous future. Vs. Ken: You’ve done well to step out of Ryu’s shadow. Vs. Murasa: You’re quite well known among the fan base. Vs. Nick: So, what’s it like being in my shoes for a while? Vs. Seiga: Next time you wanna take on Capcom, wait until Sonic gets back on his- oh, wait, wrong Sega. Vs. Nero: I think you made a great addition for the fourth installment. Ending (Captain Commando is seen in Metro City.) Captain Commando: Once again, Capcom has crossed over to another universe and we has defeated the big bad and saved everyone. (Captain Commando is seen with several PC-98 Touhou characters including Ellen, Kotohime, Kana Anaberal, Rikako Asakura, Yuki, Mai and Louise.) Captain Commando: But the job is not over! Alright Commando team, let’s move out! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom